iiafandomcom-20200214-history
Season 2 All-Star Day
The Setting The First ever International Iceball Association All-Star Day took place at Tucan Sam's Jungle Coliseum in Amsterdam, Holland. The Fantasy Team Captains were the Cacti's Marvin M. Martian and the Tucan's Mick O' Callahan. The Draft Team Martian got to pick first in the fantasy draft. Draft Rules: Second to last pick must be a rookie Last pick must be a Goaltender No team may be represented more than once #Team Martian: Josef Kasputin- German Luftwaffe #Team O' Callahan: Johnathan Leblanc- California Communists #Team Martian: Fletcher Donovan- North London Invincibles #Team O' Callahan: Sander Van Dijk- Euro Feesh #Team Martian: Tom Scott- Edmonton Eskimos #Team O' Callahan: Nico Perez- Deutschland Defecators #Team Martian: Raging Bull- Australian Didgeridoos- R #Team O' Callahan: Vladimir Tschikovsky- Soviet Sickles- R #Team Martian: Emerson Candlearia- Cunsansus City Ice Chickens #Team O' Callahan: Akim Bancks- Iceland Iceballers Rosters Skills Competitions The will be 4 competitions and a final game. The winning team of each minor skill competition recieves a point. If there is a 2-2 tie after the first 4 competition, the winning team in the actual All-Star game will recieve the tourney winning point. All proceeds go to Charities throughout the Netherlands. Fastest Shot: Contestants: Team Martian: #Tom Scott #Josef Kasputin Team O' Callahan: #Sander Van Dijk #Johnathan Leblanc 1st Round: Scott v. Van Dijk *Scott Top Speed: 54.4 mph *Van Dijk Top Speed: 49.7 mph 2nd Round: Kasputin v. Leblanc *Kasputin Top Speed: 59.2 mph *Leblanc Top Speed: 53.8 mph Final Round: Scott v. Kasputin *Scott Top Speed: 57.6 mph *Kasputin Top Speed: 60.2 mph (League Record) 1 Point Awarded to Team Martian Fastest Skater: Contestants: Team Martian: #Raging Bull #Marvin M. Martian Team O' Callahan: #Nico Perez #Vladimir Tschikovsky 1st Round: Bull v. Perez *Bull Fastest Time: 23.67 seconds *Perez Fastest Time: 24.54 seconds 2nd Round: Martian v. Tschikovsky *Martian Fastest Time: 21.95 seconds *Tschikovsky Fastest Time: 21.86 seconds Final Round: Bull v. Tschikovsky *Bull Fastest Time: 23.41 seconds *Tschikovsky Fastest Time: 22.02 seconds 1 Point Awarded to Team O' Callahan Best Jukes: Contestants: Team Martian: #Fletcher Donovan Team O' Callahan #Mick O' Callahan Cone Round Objective: Juke in between a series of cones as fast as possible *Donovan's Time: 13.73 seconds *O' Callahan's Time: 13.46 seconds (Winner) 1 v. 1 Round Objective: Each player has 10 attempts to get past the other using any jukes in their arsenal *Donovan's successes: 9 out of 10 (Winner) *O' Callahan's successes: 8 out of 10 Trick Shot Round Objective: Score on the opposing teams goaltender as many times as possible in 10 shots *Donovan's Goals: 4 Goals Scored *O' Callahan's Goals: 5 Goals Scored (Winner) Team O' Callahan wins the round 2-1, and is awarded 1 Point The Save-Off: Contestants: Team Martian: #Emerson Candlearia Team O' Callahan: #Akim Bancks HOW IT WORKS: Each Goaltender has 15 attempts to make as many amazing saves as they can. *Candlearia's Amazing Saves: 6 out of 15 *Banck's Amazing Saves: 4 out of 15 1 Point has been awarded to Team Martian All Star Game!!!!!: Both Teams will use their full rosters: 1st Period Stats: *Martian: Kasputin Goal *Martian: Scott Goal *O' Callahan: Perez Goal *O' Callahan: Amazing Save by Akim Bancks against Raging Bull *O' Callahan: Tschikovsky Goal 2nd Period Stats *O' Callahan: O' Callahan Goal *O' Callahan: Van Dijk Goal *Martian: Donovan Goal *O' Callahan: Tschikovsky Goal 3rd Period Stats *O' Callahan: Leblanc Goal *O' Callahan: Amazing Save by Akim Bancks agaianst Fletcher Donovan *O' Calahan: Tschikovsky Goal 3 Stars: #Vladimir Tschikovsky- 3 Goals #Akim Bancks- 12-15, .800% SV, 2 Amazing Save #Fletcher Donovan- 1 Goal, 1 Stolen Goal Goalie Statistics: *Emerson Candlearia- 8-15, .571% SV *Akim Bancks- 12-15, .800% SV, 2 Amazing Save